Some removable mobile flash memory storage device, such as universal serial bus (USB) devices or memory cards, have a write-protect switch to prevent accidental or intentional deletion of data stored in the removable mobile flash memory storage device. For example, if a write-protect switch is enabled, a user would be prevented from accidentally reformatting the removable mobile flash memory storage device, as the user would need to take a special step (i.e., moving the switch to the disabled position) to authorize a command that would result in loss of data stored in the removable mobile flash memory storage device. The write-protect switch, when enabled, also serves as a security mechanism against malware (e.g., a virus running on a host device) issuing a command that would result in loss of data stored in the removable mobile flash memory storage device. Additionally, some removable mobile flash memory storage devices provide data security by using a trusted third party to vet commands; however, the use of a trusted third party may not be available or convenient in many situations.